Global climate change and worldwide droughts have placed increased emphasis on water and, in particular, fresh water.
One known means of producing fresh water is through desalination. There are two common means of desalination, evaporative desalination where salt water is evaporated and then condensed to produce fresh water; and desalination through reverse osmosis.
Both processes require a great deal of energy and are usually confined to coastal resorts where there is a ready supply of sea water. However, there are a number of countries where the salt table is rising which means there are plentiful supplies of salt water inland.
It is these issues that have brought about the present invention.